Friends on the Other Side
The Friends on the Other Side are Doctor Facilier's allies and minor antagonists in the movie The Princess and the Frog. They are the ones responsible for aiding Facilier, i.e.: giving a voodoo necklace to Facilier to change Lawrence into Naveen. Facilier seems to be somewhat afraid of his "friends". They appear in the song "Friends On The Other Side"/ Facilier owed a debt to the Friends, which he is desperate to appease. After his human henchman Lawrence fails his mission, Dr. Facilier has to ask help from his "friends" During the middle course of the film Facilier made a deal to the "Head" Friend, that if they gave him shadow demons to help him in his plans that he would be able to give all the souls of the New Orlean citizens to pay off his debt. The shadows, all except Facilier's shadow, are sent to capture Tiana and Navene and they succeed. Tiana breaks the necklace. When the necklace was broken, Facilier was unable to pay back his debt, so the Friends turned on him, and claimed him to pay off his debt. Dr. Facilier pleaded to have a little more time but they dragged him via his living shadow into the Voodoo Underworld where he ow belonged Appearance The Friends resemble voodoo masks. They can move freely, and their appearance is usually accompanied by purple light. (However, there are a few in Facilier's Emporium on the wall. Facilier's totem resembles a miniature Friend, and may possibly be because of how much it is cherished by them. Powers and Abilities Thy are able to immensely amplify Facilier's spells to the point where he can transmogrify two people simultaneously into completely different things. They can also summon the tikis and voodoo dolls, who appear to be their minions. Most of their power seems to derive from eating souls. Head Friend The Head Friend is the supposed leader of the Friends. It appears as a gigantic mask with downward-facing horns. When it opens is mouth, it opens a portal to the Other Side. It has the ability to create Shadows and Totems with this ability. The other Friends look to it for consent. Trivia The Friends most likely are the servants of the Loa Baron Samedi. The portal to the Other Side looks like the green soul lake in Hercules, though this is probably a coincidence. These villains are similar to the hyenas from The Lion King. Their masters' owe a debt to them. At the end they turn on them by killing them. The Friends On The Other Side kill Dr. Facilier for not paying his debt. The hyenas become the threat to Scar for calling them the enemy. Their masters try to talk their way out of it but they kill them anyway. The Friends On The Other Side do not seem to be Dr. Facilier's true friends, which is why "friends" is in quotation marks. At one point, Lawrence almost broke the necklace. *But, as the movie and as the film goes on, the song seems to reveal Dr. Facilier's ultimate plan. Prince Naveen's Present Card reveals that the only way to break Dr. Facilier's spell is to be kissed by a true Princess, and, the Future Card, with the freedom taking "Green", revealing that the money in the shape of a lilypad reveals that Prince Naveen is going to be transformed into a Frog, and, for Lawrence's Cards, his Present Card reveals that if he married Charlotte La Bouff in his normal form, he would be pushed around by Charlotte, but, with his Future Card, it reveals that after Prince Naveen is transformed into a Frog, his Blood will help Lawrence transforms into Prince Naveen to trick Charlotte La Bouff and Mr La Bouff Category:Classics Category:Minor antagonists Category:Singing antagonists Category:Rewrite Category:Stubs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Spirites Category:The Princess and the Frog antagonists Category:Killers Category:Demons Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Scary antagonists Category:Always evil Category:Polite antagonists Category:Bullies